¿Borracho!
by Lena Hale Black
Summary: -Janeeeeeee.-¿Como es posible que estés borracho?-Ehh umm..pues..no lo..se.-¡Ahhh..ya se Ja-ne!-¡Entonces dime!-¿Que te diga que?-¡Aghh Alec!-Después de todo el sabor a licor no era tan malo.-Para el RETO de Palabras para el recuerdo.-Incesto.-


_Disclaimer-Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer solo la trama es mia. LOL._

_Pareja-Jane-Alec._

_Nota-Participa en el** Reto Palabras para el recuerdo **del foro El lobo, la oveja y el leon._

_Palabra clave-Licor_

_¡Espero que les guste! Xoxo_

_**

* * *

**_

_**¿BORRACHO?**_

-¿Es enserio Heidi?-le pregunte por tercera vez,bastante molesta y capaz de torturar a mi propio hermano.

-Jane si me vuelves a preguntar olvidare que puedes llegar a ser peligrosa y te matare.-me dice esta con un gruñido también molesta.

-Si bueno pues no olvides querida que antes de que me ataques ya estarás en el piso contorsionandote de dolor. Ok.-le digo con una sonrisa morbosa.

-Ya...lo entendí. Pero volviendo al tema es enserio Alec esta borracho.-me dice esta con voz monótona mirándose las uñas.

-Ya te escuche la primera vez _Heidi_. Es solo que me es imposible creer que un vampiro se emborrache.-le digo tratando de tranquilizarme y no descargar mi ira contra ella. No es que no quiera. Es que luego me meto en problemas con Aro.

-Pues si es la verdad. Y te dejo porque te habré traído a donde se encuentra tu hermanito pero no pienso entrar por nada del mundo otra vez a ese cuarto.-me dice marchándose la muy perra y dejándome con el problema. Me encuentro frente la puerta donde se encuentra mi hermano algo dudosa. También algo dudosa del porque no quiso entrar Heidi.

Decido llenarme de valor y entrar al cuarto de una buena vez a enfrentarme a algo que nunca antes me había enfrentado. Un hermano vampiro borracho. Esto es simplemente ridículo.

-Janeeeeeee.-fue lo primero que escuche al abrir la puerta de parte de mi hermano.-Hermanitaaaaaa.-dijo este tambaleándose por el lugar.

-Increíble y simplemente imposible.-fueron mis primeras palabras al verlo. Cerré la puerta detrás de mi. Lo que vi me dejo por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo impactada y a la vez incrédula. Ahí se encontraba mi hermano semi-desnudo, tambaleándose hacia mi y al parecer borracho. En ese momento el ya estaba por abrazarme- ¡Agghhh Alec!-tuve que gritarle porque el horrible olor a licor me llegaba hasta la cabeza. Lo empuje hacia atrás y tambaleándose de nuevo callo en la cama.

-¿Hermanaaa por..que no me abra-zas?-me pregunto el haciéndome un puchero de borracho.

-Jaj.¿Como es posible que estés borracho?-le pregunto molesta.

-Ehh umm...pues...no-lo..se.-me dice el con la vista perdida.-¡Ahhh ...ya se Ja-ne!-me dice el con los ojos brillantes. Entonces me quedo esperando por la respuesta pero esta no llega.

-¡Entonces dime!-le grito.

-¿Que te diga que?-fue su respuesta. Tranquila Jane no lo..mates es tu hermano. Solo respira..cosa que no te hace falta pero en este momento lo estoy empezando a dudar. Ok.

-Alec.¿Como es que estas borracho?-le digo con una voz bastante amable que cualquiera que estuviera en sus cabales sabría que es falsa.

-Ahhh. Bueno pues andaba de cacería..y..me retaron.-me dice el sencillamente mirando el techo.

-¡Ah! Eso lo explica todo.¿Y porque les hiciste caso?-le pregunto con los ojos en blanco.

-Porque...por..que..dudaron de mi hombría.-me dijo el ya tranquilo acostado en la cama. Ya le iba a preguntar que tenia que ver la hombría con que pudiera tomar todo el licor posible..pero sabia que no valdría la pena.

-Ayy Alec...¿que voy hacer contigo?-me pregunto suspirando y acostándome a su lado.

-Nada...querer-me co..mo siemp-re.-me dice el arrogante no consiente de sus palabras. Yo solo puedo reir ante tales palabras.

-Jane.-me llama el a penas en un susurro.

-Dime Alec.-le contesto.

-¿Me das un beso?-me pregunta el volteándose a verme a los ojos.

-No..estas borracho.-le digo con la frente en alto y aguantándome las ganas no reírme por la cara de cordero degollado que pone.

-Por favor.-me dice el con una voz de lastima.

-No...tu aliento apesta a licor.-le digo firme.

-¿Por favor?-cosa que me saco de quicio y cuando le iba a gritar que no el ya estaba encima de mi con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios y la mirada encendida.

-Creo que tendrás que aguantarte hermanita.-me dice el ensanchando mas su sonrisa.

Entonces toma mi mandíbula la alza y me besa. Con cariño lentamente y simplemente delicioso. Jaj.¿Quien lo diría? El licor después de todo no sabe tan mal. De echo creo que ya me empezó a gustar. Humm.

* * *

**¿REVIEWS?**


End file.
